Seeker Seduction
by CrystalStarGuardian
Summary: Harry really likes Oliver, and he'll do anything to let the other boy know it ^_^ slash! :)


First let me warn you that this fic is SLASH! S-L-A-S-H! As in boys liking boys in THAT way. The idea squick you? Then turn back now, covering your eyes so that they don't burn ^_^ But if you flame me because of the slash content, that only leads me to believe that you have NO life. Everyone has a right to like slash, het, or both. But NO ONE has a right to insult other people, or other people's work because they like something you don't. Ok? ^_^  
  
This is a response to a challenge that I was issued to me by Edith Winner(if you like Megami Kouhosei slash/yaoi, read her fics!:). It's to write a Oliver/Harry story, since we both like the pairing ^_~ Don't get me wrong, I'm still a faithful shipper of Draco/Harry. That's my all time favorite couple, and I can't get enough of it. ^_^ But Oliver/Harry is just so cute! :) Also, the fic is rated R just to be safe. I don't know yet just where it's going ^^;  
  
  
It was a little more then two months ago that day, that Harry Potter and his boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, had broken up. Sure, the sex had been great and everything, and they had even loved each other. But there just wasn't *enough* electricity between them to keep the relationship alive. This, of course, sucked very much because the relationship itself had actually been accepted by all of the Hogwarts population. Oh sure, it hadn't been at first. Especially by the Slytherins. But eventually, everyone got over it. It had even become almost a natural occurrence to be walking the halls and suddenly stumble upon Harry and Draco snogging somewhere. But, like all good things it had to come to an end. The good part, however, was that both boys broke up with light hearts. They knew what was best, and they did it. It was hard at first, but they did get over it and stayed friends. Believe it or not. Snape had been the only one to really cause problems with Harry still after that, because even most of the Slytherins had more or less accepted him. Of course there were still those stubborn ones who would rather have him be miserable, but Harry paid them no mind.  
  
Harry considered Draco one of his best friends, right up there with Hermione and Ron. And because he actually wasn't a prick anymore, the Gryffindors didn't mind him at all, and would even talk with him on a friendly basis. Whether Harry was there, or not.  
  
The Boy-Who-Lived spent a lot of his time practicing for the Gryffindor Quidditch team he was seeker for, one of the things that truly made him happy. It was during one of these practices, that he discovered something. He liked Oliver. It wasn't in a 'I like you because we play a sport together' type of thing either. It was more of the kind of like that Harry had felt towards Draco, when he and the other boy had been dating. This was confusing for Harry, because he had *thought* that he saw Oliver as a brother-type figure. The person who taught him Quidditch and who he knew he could count on. Why would he suddenly be fancying the boy?  
  
Harry had first realized his crush during one of the practices. He had been sitting on his broom and floating in the air, watching Oliver talking with the Weasley twins about their Beater skills. As his eyes studied the older boy, he realized how cute he was. Startled at his own thought, Harry had almost fallen off his broomstick.   
  
Oliver, cute?! he asked himself, shocked. Since when??  
  
"You alright there, Harry?"  
  
Harry had jumped at the voice, turning his head to look at the boy floating on his broom beside him. Concern had clearly marked Oliver's face.  
  
"Um.. yes. I'm fine," Harry had murmured, looking away with a blush.  
  
"Alright," Oliver had sounded unconvinced, but obviously decided not to press the matter. "Well, practice is over. You can head back to the castle now."  
  
"Thanks," Harry had said, unable to stop the blush from warming his cheeks when Oliver smiled at him.  
  
That had been a week ago, and Harry was still thinking over his attraction. The boy had talked to his friends about it, or had at least tried to. Ron was no help, since he was as straight as an arrow and could hardly even fathom liking another boy. He didn't hold anything against Harry though, which was good. Hermione had been some help, suggesting that he talk to Oliver. But even she wasn't the best of assistance, once Star showed up. Star Pellerin was a Slytherin, and Draco's best friend. She was also dating Hermione, and when the two girl's got together there was just no talking to either of them. So that had left Harry with one option - talk to Draco about it.   
  
The Slytherin boy had been excited, to say the least, when Harry confessed his new-found attraction to the Gryffindor Quidditch captian.  
  
"He *is* pretty gorgeous," Draco had admitted with a grin.  
  
Despite what some would think, Draco wasn't jealous of the fact that Harry fancied Oliver Wood.(Crystal: ::looks pointedly at Klee with a smirk:: so ha! ^_^) In fact, he was glad that his ex had a new love interest. Draco himself was dating a Slytherin boy, and was satisfied with his own love-life.  
  
Harry had talked to Draco for an hour at least, the Slytherin boy suggesting things he could do to attract Oliver's attention. For example, he could pretend to get hurt during a practice or something, just enough so that Oliver paid him some attention. But Harry wasn't sure if he could do that.   
  
"Why not seduce him?" Draco had suggested with a smirk. "Like you did me."  
  
"I beg to differ. *You* seduced *me*!" Harry laughed.  
  
"Oh! So I did," Draco laughed too. "Well, then just do what I did."  
  
Harry had liked the idea, and had spend his free time since then trying to decide how to go about with his seduction. So far, his mind had been a complete blank on the effort.   
  
At the moment, Harry was sitting beside the lake with a sketch pad on his bent legs, his back against the trunk of a tree. His pencil practically flew across the white paper as he sketched the Hogwarts castle. Harry loved to draw, and found himself doing it often. Especially since Ron was usually with Lavender, his girlfriend. While Hermione was usually with Star. Harry didn't really mind, he found it relaxing to be able to enjoy his own company sometimes. Besides, Ron and Hermione did spend a lot of time with him as well.  
  
"Whatcha' drawin there, Harry?"  
  
The boy looked up, his face instantly flushing with his gaze locked on the familiar smiling face of the object of his affection.  
  
"Hi, Oliver," he greeted with a smile. "I'm just doodling."  
  
Oliver sat down beside him, looking at the pad. "You call that just a doodle?" he said in awe.  
  
Harry's sketch looked very life-like, a perfect replica of the real castle in which he was looking at.  
  
"The best I can do is stick people," Oliver laughed. "And even then, they're not proportioned!"  
  
Harry laughed also, picturing the image in his head.  
  
"Have you been drawing long?" Oliver inquired, unconsciously leaning closer to the younger boy to inspect the picture.  
  
Harry found himself blushing, "sorta. I used to sometimes spend my time drawing whenever my uncle and aunt lock me in the cupboard under the stairs."  
  
"How could they do that to such a famous boy?"  
  
"They didn't care about wizard things, and even if they *knew* how 'famous' I was, they wouldn't have bothered to care."  
  
"Ay, some muggles can be so cruel," Oliver shook his head. He smiled, wrapping an arm around Harry and pulling him close to his side. "Don't worry any more Harry, your safe here. Aren't you?"  
  
"I suppose so, yes," Harry murmured, staring at his pad. His face was red enough now to rival Ron's hair, and he prayed that Oliver didn't notice. "At least until the summer."  
  
The other boy certainly didn't seem to. "I guess that's true.." Oliver paused, then his face broke out in a grin. "I know! Why don't you come to my place this summer, eh? That way, you don't have to put up with your family."  
  
"You-you'd want me to?"  
  
"Of course! We're friends, aren't we?"  
  
"Yes," Harry smiled at him. "Thank you, Oliver. I'd like that very much."  
  
The older boy chuckled, then planted a kiss on Harry's cheek. "I like your drawing," he said, not seeming to notice as Harry blushed crimson. "Think you can draw me something?"  
  
"S-sure," Harry stuttered, incredibly shocked and also happy at the simple kiss he'd received. Maybe Oliver liked him too! "What would you like?"  
  
"Whatever you feel like drawing," Oliver grinned. "Well, I'd better be going. I have homework, you know." He slipped his arm from around Harry, standing. Already the younger boy missed the contact. "See you later, Harry. Don't forget, we have practice."  
  
Harry watched the Quidditch captain head for the castle that he had drawn, a grin spreading across his handsome face. Maybe seducing Oliver wasn't going to be as hard as he thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Crystal: this was *supposed* to be a one shot fic, but I decided while writing it that it's gotta be more then one chapter :) 


End file.
